


Проклятые

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Верующие?" - спросил Уоррен, кивая головой на раны. Курт печально кивнул и взглянул на его крылья. Слева явно не доставало ряда перьев. "Сатанисты?" - спросил он, спустя несколько секунд, уже зная ответ на свой вопрос."Они самые. Терпеть их не могу" - вздохнул Уоррен.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 4





	Проклятые

_Мы спасались от «любви» где могли, как могли,  
За пределами небес, на краю земли.  
Как цветы костры цвели, вы нас резали и жгли,  
В той любви признаваясь…_

_Канцлер Ги — Рок-н-ролл совершенных_

За оврагом росли папоротники, вечно мокрые от ночной росы, покрывал камни мягкий мох с алыми вкраплениями и летали мотыльки, надоедливо стукаясь обо всё подряд. Под плотными зарослями деревьев и колючей ежевики нечего было бояться, потому они и выбрали это место для встречи.

Курт собрал в ладонь немного росы, что было несложно: здесь всё промокло насквозь — и попытался промыть ею рану на предплечье. Рука тут же отозвалась жгучей болью, и он скорчился, одёрнув ладонь. Похожие раны были у него на ногах, на спине, длинный порез кровоточил на правом боку, и почти по центру груди неприятно саднил большой ожог.

Курту бы очень хотелось, чтобы люди были милосердны если не к нему, то хотя бы друг к другу, но, похоже, это была лишь сказка для верующих. Сказка о доброте, сострадании, заботе о братьях наших меньших и…

Поток его мыслей прервался шорохом ветвей позади. Курт обернулся, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. Послышался треск ветвей позади, после чего чей-то голос шёпотом проклял «все вьющиеся растения в этом лесу». От сердца отлегло, и Курт улыбнулся. Спустя несколько секунд из зарослей показалась лохматая голова Уоррена, а после и увешанные репейником крылья.

— Привет, — тихо поздоровался Курт.

— Доброй ночи, — буркнул Уоррен, высвобождая крылья из ловушки зарослей. — Больше не назначаем встречи в лесу, иначе я сойду с ума. Чёрт!

Уоррен дёрнулся, оставив на шипастой ветке два пера, закатил глаза, снял их и небрежно затолкал в карман. Только потом он отряхнул с камня грязь и уселся рядом с Куртом. Тот неловко вздрогнул, когда почувствовал касание на больном плече. Уоррен отодвинулся немного в сторону и, кивнув на его рану, шепотом спросил:

— Верующие?

Курт печально покачал головой, после чего взглянул на потрепанные крылья Уоррена. Слева явно недоставало ряда перьев.

— Сатанисты? — тихо спросил он, уже зная ответ.

— Они самые. Терпеть их не могу. Да пусть хоть сто своих поросят зарежут и принесут в жертву! Никакому Дьяволу они не сдались, уроды.

Уоррен резко вскочил с места и расправил крылья, зашипев от боли из-за резкого движения. Там, где Курт заметил проплешину в оперении, красовалось пятно окровавленной кожи.

— Видел?! — тихо воскликнул Уоррен, указывая на крыло. — Посмотри внимательно и скажи, через сколько я смогу снова летать? Ответ: чёрт его знает, может и не смогу! Пусть помолятся своему Сатане, чтобы это было не так.

Уоррен, красный от злости, старался не повышать голос слишком сильно, что вместе с его бурными жестами и резкими выражениями было очень забавно. Курт, однако, даже не улыбнулся.

— А ещё эта линька идиотская, у меня что ни проблемы с преследователями, то линька! Ха-ха, господин ритуальный убийца, просто следуйте за перьями, не ошибётесь!

Курт обеспокоенно посмотрел ему в глаза, но Уоррен добавил:

— Не волнуйся, я собрал всё, что осыпалось по дороге сюда.

И тут же снова завёлся, вывернув карманы и воскликнув:

— Какого чёрта их вообще так много?!

Из карманов посыпались белые перья, помятые и поломанные от такого обращения. Курт поднял одно, более-менее уцелевшее, и воткнул в волосы.

— Они не могли подумать, что нормальные ангелы не будут пинать их ногами и нецензурно орать, пока эти недомерки пытаются понять, каким образом заточить свой идиотский нож? Какое божественное создание будет так делать, ты мне скажи?! Да никакое! Тупоголовые идиоты!

Уоррен пнул ногой камень и поморщился, так как тот был довольно тяжёлым. Потом посмотрел на Курта, медленно выдохнул и спокойно сказал:

— Там в мешке есть мазь в такой резной баночке. Обработай свои раны.

Курт улыбнулся и полез в мешок. Кроме мази там обнаружилась полупустая бутылка вина, кусок вяленой курицы и два ножа.

— Давай я тебе крыло намажу, — предложил Курт, открывая баночку.

— Себе сначала помоги, — недовольно ответил Уоррен. — Меня иногда поражает твой альтруизм.

— У тебя там рана скоро загноится, — возразил Курт. — Мне ничего не будет, я промыл царапины.

— «Царапины», — передразнил его Уоррен, тем не менее, садясь перед ним на корточки, чтобы удобней было работать с крылом. Курт спорил очень редко, и если это происходило, значит на то была действительно серьёзная причина. Уоррен привык ему доверять.

— Ш-ш-ш, потише! — зашипел он, когда Курт только коснулся раны. — Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня болевой шок случился?

— Я только дотронулся, — опешил Курт. — Прости, пожалуйста. Я постараюсь как можно осторожней.

Он зачерпнул пальцами жирного крема и снова коснулся крыла. Уоррен застонал, но не остановил его. Курт начал быстро размазывать крем, стараясь сделать другу не очень больно и поскорее закончить.

— У тебя ещё слева рана. И вот тут, пониже, — заметил Курт. — Давай я второе крыло тоже осмотрю.

— Да не надо.

— Уоррен… А если они загноятся?

Уоррен неуверенно пожал плечами, а потом севшим голосом сказал:

— Ладно. Только весь крем не трать, себе оставь. И ещё. Ай! Ты мне прямо в самое больное место залез!

— Прости!

— Не извиняйся, — сморщился Уоррен. — Ещё оставь себе на потом. Я себе ещё достану.

— Где достанешь? — недоверчиво спросил Курт и даже остановился. — Уоррен, это же не краденая мазь?

Уоррен хмыкнул и не ответил. Курт вздохнул.

— Я не буду мазать себе раны краденой мазью.

— А ты думал, откуда я её взял? Пришёл в аптеку и спросил, не отдадут ли они мне парочку лекарств бесплатно?

— Так ведь нельзя. Красть — это грех.

— Ох, ну только не начинай, мне и так тошно, — попросил Уоррен. — Убивать тоже грех, так какого черта на нас охотится так много народу? Сатанисты ещё ладно, им можно грешить, но тебя-то вроде набожные люди ранят? А, что думаешь?

— Они меня боятся. Они не знают, что делают мне больно, — грустно проговорил Курт, снова начиная смазывать ему раны.

— Да всё они знают, хватит оправ… Ай! Вот тут не трогай!

— Не кричи, — зашипел Курт. — Нас могут услышать.

— Да всё равно уже.

— Я не могу не трогать здесь. У тебя тут очень глубокая рана, нужно её обеззаразить.

— Пусть в ней заведутся микробы, и я сдохну наконец. Буду первым ангелом в аду.

Курт чуть не задохнулся от его слов, и Уоррен грустно рассмеялся:

— Шучу я, шучу. Этого ещё не хватало. Мажь давай, постараюсь не ударить тебя после этого.

Курт смущённо начал дезинфицировать рану, чувствуя, как Уоррен весь сжимается от боли и очень старается не издать ни звука.

— Я закончил, — с ноткой вины произнёс Курт. — Давай второе крыло.

— С ним всё в порядке, — возразил Уоррен.

— Тогда я просто посмотрю и буду спокоен.

— Без этого никак, да? — проворчал Уоррен, двигаясь в сторону и расправляя оперение.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Курт осторожно перебрал его перья в поисках даже небольших ранок. Уоррен терпеливо ждал, думая о своём.

— Как ты считаешь, крылья можно как-нибудь безопасно… Ну, убрать?

— Ты что! — тихо воскликнул Курт, — Не надо. Ты не сможешь жить без полётов.

— Так жить я тоже уже не могу. Я устал. Я так устал, Курт, ты не представляешь… Может заявиться к этим сатанистам и предложить крылья? Они их аккуратно срежут, ты мне там всё смажешь как обычно-

— Это очень плохая идея, — покачал головой Курт.

— Да, я в курсе, — вздохнул Уоррен. — Просто размышляю вслух.

— Мне страшно, когда ты так думаешь.

— У меня же пока есть голова на плечах.

Уоррен обернулся к нему.

— Ты там репейник выбираешь что ли?

Курт кивнул.

— Ну замечательно, а раны твои кто смазывать будет? Всё, кончай с моими крыльями, дальше я сам справлюсь.

Уоррен встал и, сложив крылья за спиной, посмотрел на Курта.

— Мажь, — потребовал он.

— Я не буду, — подавленно выдавил Курт. — Она ворованая.

— Ох ты ж посмотрите! Ворованая! — взмахнул руками Уоррен. — Они тебя чуть не убили, а ты не можешь взять чужую вещь!

Тот виновато посмотрел в землю и покраснел бы, не будь его кожа тёмно-синего оттенка.

— Давай я намажу.

— Не надо.

— Давай, — настойчиво повторил Уоррен. — Ничего с тобой не случится. Не думаю, что Бог тебя покарает за то, что ты просто хотел нормальной жизни.

— Нужно жить умеренно и любить жизнь такой, какая она есть, — еле слышно выговорил Курт. Уоррен выгнул бровь и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Так гласит божье писание. Наслаждайся тем, что есть.

— Так мазь у тебя есть! — воскликнул Уоррен. — Может быть, я небесный посланник, посланный тебе за все те плохие вещи, которые ты не совершил. Вместе с мазью.

— Ты так думаешь? — поднял глаза Курт.

— А почему нет?

Курт вздохнул и взял в руки банку.

— Ну наконец-то.

Уоррен сел на камень рядом с ним и достал из мешка недопитую бутылку. Курт с осуждением взглянул в его сторону, но ничего не сказал. После пары глотков, Уоррен уставился на друга. Тот тонюсеньким слоем покрывал все свои ранения.

— Не мало? — с сомнением спросил он.

Курт не ответил. Уоррен заглянул в банку и закатил глаза.

— Так и знал, что ты на меня больше половины потратишь.

— Тебе было нужно, — попытался оправдаться Курт.

— Ой, да молчи уже. Завтра ещё постараюсь притащить.

— Не надо.

Уоррен не ответил.

— Будешь вино? — спросил он через несколько минут.

Курт отказался.

— А зря.

Они просидели ещё минут двадцать после того, как мазь кончились, а потом решили прогуляться, чтоб не замёрзнуть. Над лесом взошла луна и плыли редкие голубые облака. Уоррен то и дело пинал шишки, скучая без своих обычных полуночных полётов, Курт наблюдал за ним с едва заметной улыбкой.

Возле ручья они промыли пустую бутылку из-под вина и набрали ледяной воды. Оба после этого безуспешно пытались согреть занемевшие ладони в карманах.

Около обрыва они остановились. Уоррен печально посмотрел вдаль. Обычно тут он разбегался, расправлял крылья и взлетал в небо, впервые за день чувствуя себя полностью свободным.

Курт взял его за руку.

— Они заживут, — пообещал Курт.

— В твоём писании сказано, что врать нехорошо, — невесело отшутился Уоррен. От вина он смягчился и стал чувствительнее, может быть, поэтому не стал спорить. Вместо этого он сел на землю, обняв колени, и тихо сказал:

— Тут красиво.

Курт присоединился к нему. Какое-то время он смотрели на горы вдалеке и молчали.

Потом Уоррен положил голову ему на плечо. Курт вздрогнул.

— Ох, прости, это больное? — спохватился тот, садясь прямо.

— Нет, просто неожиданно, — признался Курт. — Можешь это… Класть обратно.

Уоррен пододвинулся к нему поближе, так, чтобы чувствовать, и прижался щекой к плечу.

— Ты всегда сидишь как по стойке «смирно», — пяным голосом проговорил он. Курт легко рассмеялся.

— Что смешного? — нахмурился Уоррен.

— Сколько тебе нужно выпить, чтобы опьянеть?

— Глупый вопрос. Я не пьяный.

Курт немного поколебался, а потом осторожно, едва касаясь, приобнял друга рукой.

Уоррен всхлипнул.

— Ты плачешь? — удивился Курт.

— Соринка в глаз попала.

— Тогда ладно, — позволил себя обмануть Курт.

Уоррен прерывисто выдохнул, закрыл глаза и гнусаво попросил:

— Скажи, что у нас всё будет нормально. У тебя как-то увереннее получается, чем у меня.

— У нас всё будет хорошо.

— Мне достаточно и «нормально», но спасибо.

Они сидели около обрыва и изо всех сил думали, чтобы так и случилось, и в один прекрасный день жизнь неожиданным образом наладилась: ангел, стремящийся в ад, и демон с душой праведника.


End file.
